


Forbidden Love Serie - La Corona

by Aviirut



Series: Forbidden Love Serie [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Español | Spanish, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fictional Religion & Theology, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviirut/pseuds/Aviirut
Summary: El imperio del rey Anthony Stark se vio perturbado cuando otro imperio en crecimiento, el del rey Steven Rogers, se convirtió en su vecino.Ambos, siendo aconsejados por sus respectivos concejeros, intentaron hacer una alianza aparentemente pacífica pero con trasfondo peligroso, después de todo, el bien del imperio siempre va primero.¿Será esto sencillo cuando los sentimientos del corazón hacen acto de presencia?Primera parte de "Forbidden Love Serie"Pareja: Steve Rogers x Tony Stark
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Forbidden Love Serie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092896
Kudos: 5





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Agradezco principalmente a mis dos bebes, Wind Girl y The Stoner Witch por apoyarme con este proyecto. 
> 
> Doble gracias a Wind Girl por crear el [arte](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1bWNq3nIHPm_x160x0rOjJLKohemKTlYK/view) de la serie 
> 
> Esta serie también la pueden leer en [Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/NyTN9rq0Mcb)

Dominar el arte de gobernar no es una tarea sencilla, pero sin duda se vuelve más tratable cuando creces sabiendo que todo lo que está ante tus ojos es tuyo. 

Anthony Edward Stark nació y creció en un imperio creado desde cero por el ingenio, corazón y (principalmente) el armamento de su padre. Imperio tan vasto que no faltaban los cuchicheos entre los pasillos de los súbditos que se preguntaban si el joven Anthony, tan excéntrico como era, sería capaz de cargar con la corona. Lamentablemente y pese al deseo del corazón del pueblo agradecido, la corte real y el mismo Anthony, se tuvo que demostrar su capacidad a una corta edad, cuando un mensajero temeroso apareció frente al heredero dando las noticias que más le pesarán al joven por el resto de su vida: "El rey y la reina fueron encontrados muertos en su viaje de regreso del evento de paz al que asistían cada año con el reino vecino". Y, aunque había duda en varios, se aceptó el hecho de que fue solo un accidente.

Muy pronto, la incertidumbre del pueblo sobre el rumbo que tomaría el imperio en manos del joven heredero, fue saciada por él mismo: cada decisión que tomaba no solo traía el bien a su imperio, sino lo hacía más grande. Acompañado de su corte de confianza y de su ingenio que se comprobó era superior al de su difunto padre, Anthony reinaba con mano firme y poderosa a pesar de su corta edad.

Con el paso de los años, no solo su sabiduría y poder habían aumentado. También su propio harem había crecido, siempre encargándose de tener cuidado de no tener un heredero con una mujer que no fuera oficial. Este comportamiento fue aplaudido por sus concejales y su corte, hasta que comenzó a convertirse en un problema: sin un heredero en puerta y sin una alianza de matrimonio el imperio de la familia Stark se encontraba en peligro, en cualquier momento el rey Anthony podría sufrir un accidente como sus padres y, aunque su corte real podría manejar el imperio, todos eran tan leales como para llenar su corazón con intereses de dividir el gran reino queriendo que se reparta entre los miembros de la corte y del concejo. Pronto, todos intentaban persuadir al joven rey de tomar a una de las concubinas como esposa oficial e incluso, hicieron traer doncellas hermosas de los lugares más remotos de su imperio para que el rey eligiera, pero todas terminaron con el mismo destino, concubina o acompañante de una sola noche. La preocupación de los hombres iba y venía conforme pasaba el tiempo, siempre latente pero no con la misma importancia dependiendo el tema a tratar. Hasta ese día.

Mensajeros llegaron con una noticia que causó diferentes reacciones por parte del concejo y el mismo rey. Un imperio lejano empezó a expandirse al igual que el imperio Stark y ya habían llegado a dominar las ciudades aledañas a los límites del propio imperio del rey Anthony. La misma población estaba asustada y pedía protección por parte del rey para prevenir un próximo ataque. Anthony asintió sabiendo desde ya que su concejo y su corte se volverían insufribles apenas el mensajero saliera por la puerta.

"Mi rey, aunque estamos preparados para una guerra, tenemos que conocer las intenciones del reino vecino" advirtió un concejal.

"Sus intenciones son gobernar, Isaac, por eso atacaron la cuidad cercana" respondió un anciano de la corte.

"Te recuerdo que esa ciudad no tenía gobernante, estaba en la agenda visitar a su líder en tres días para hacerlo formar parte del imperio" respondió un hombre más joven en la corte.

"Si está cerca de nosotros está enviando un mensaje claro" señaló el concejal más joven.

"Si el mensaje es que la tierra es de todos, eso lo sabíamos desde antes. El que llegue primero gana, fin" el más anciano de los presentes avistó.

"No ha mandado un mensaje a nuestro reino, podría estar mandando en este momento un mensaje de paz y alianza" argumentó un hombre de la corte.

"O un grupo de soldados" respondió otro.

Anthony levantó la mano exigiendo silencio. La multitud de voces comenzaba a molestarle y un pequeño dolor de cabeza se instaló como punzada ligera, pero molesta. Los hombres se callaron y esperaron las palabras de su gobernante. "Lo más prudente sería esperar a conocer las intenciones del imperio, que lo quieran o no, ya es nuestro vecino. Tienen razón, el mensaje no es claro porque no nos han dicho nada de frente. No por eso nos vamos a quedar de brazos cruzados. Hay que mandar armamento y tropas a discreción a la ciudad fronteriza mientras descubrimos las verdaderas intenciones de ese gobernante." Hizo una pausa y continuó "y lo correcto es que yo mismo vaya a averiguar si el hombre quiere una alianza o no"

Todos los hombres en la habitación apelaron.

"Pero mi rey, es mejor que mande a un concejal o a un miembro de la corte en representación. No podemos arriesgarlo"

"Los dioses no lo quieran, puede suceder un accidente y no sabríamos que hacer"

"Hay que consultarlo con el sacerdote, los dioses le darán una señal"

"No podemos arriesgarnos a que los dioses digan que vaya, ¿Qué tal si ellos están traviesos o enojados en estos momentos?"

"Mi rey, es por eso que le pedíamos estar preparados para situaciones de este tipo. ¿Ya eligió a su reina?"

"¡Basta!" dijo Anthony y todos guardaron silencio. Se tomó un momento para masajear sus sienes y agregó. "El tema de la búsqueda de una reina y un heredero no está en discusión en este momento. Tampoco lo que acabo de decir, iré a ver al gobernante vecino para conocer sus intenciones y avistar la calidad y cantidad de su armamento. No es la primera ni la última vez que realizo un viaje a las tierras limitantes. Iré y si al pueblo y a ustedes les tranquiliza el que yo vaya a consultarlo con el sacerdote, lo haré. Pero tengan en cuenta que sea cual sea lo que diga el sacerdote iré de igual manera."

Algunos a regañadientes, otros con resignación, pero todos con un corazón leal, respondieron "Si mi rey"

"Traigan al líder de los mensajeros" anunció con la misma voz firme sin espera a replica.

Un joven y menudo hombre apareció nuevamente con una reverencia.   
"Avisa al sacerdote Loki que iré al ponerse el sol a consultar sobre mi próximo viaje, come, recobra fuerzas y prepárate para que mañana a primera hora me acompañes en el viaje a las tierras límites, irás como enviado de paz para conocer las intenciones del rey vecino"

El hombre hizo otra reverencia dispuesto a irse.

"Antes de que te vayas, dime ¿Sabes el nombre del rey vecino"

El joven asintió y respondió "Si, mi rey. Su nombre es Steven Grant Rogers"


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para la elaboración de este capítulo estudie un poco sobre las runas y como se leían, la interpretación que hice es muy burda y no pretendo ofender a nadie, además de que consulté y al parecer fue algo acertado. 
> 
> Pido disculpas de antemano por si alguien resulta ofendido. 
> 
> Disfruten la lectura.

Anthony caminó hacia la sala donde Loki se encontraba siempre leyendo sus libros. El hombre no había sido nombrado sacerdote de manera oficial, pero Anthony confiaba más en las palabras del que consideraba incluso su amigo, antes de los ancianos sacerdotes que siempre querían decirle que hacer.

"¡LOKI!" Gritó al momento de entrar a la habitación por la puerta secreta que había mandado hacer solo para él. Fue solo un parpadeo, pero Anthony alcanzó a ver el destello verde y como caían unos objetos que era evidente que estaban levitando. Loki parecía un gato asustado, un gato negro. Porque a pesar de que su piel fuera muy blanca, Anthony solo se lo podía imaginar como un elegante gato negro de ojos color verde.

"Mi rey" avistó el sacerdote.

"Te he dicho que me digas..." el de cabello azabache dio un vistazo hacia la puerta común y con un ligero movimiento de muñeca luz verde se dirigió hacia la puerta para asegurarse de estar bien cerrada. "Tony" terminó el monarca.

"No puedo llamarte así delante de todos." Respondió en un tono que decía «te lo he dicho muchas veces». "Pensarán que tu favor hacia mí es por razones no honrosas"

El sacerdote en ningún momento dejó de observarlo, mientras Anthony lo ignoraba a propósito tocando todo lo que le llamaba la atención de sus objetos para ceremonias.

"Ya lo piensan, Loki."

"Si, pero una cosa es que lo piensen a que se lo reafirmes, suficiente tengo como las cosas están ahora"

El rey dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y usó esa expresión que hacía que a todos les diera miedo. Menos, obviamente, a Loki quien ni se inmutó. "Te he dicho que me digas sus nombres"

"Y yo te he dicho que eso no favorecerá al pueblo. Tenemos muchos dioses Tony, no podemos darnos el lujo de hacerlos enojar solo porque no puedo llevarme bien con sus sacerdotes"

"Con Thor tenemos..."

"No seas necio, y no digas cosas que después te afectarán a ti, que los dioses no te escuchen"

Tony iba a reclamar, pero Loki se adelantó "No viniste a hablar sobre mí, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?"

Y tal cual niño que es fácil de distraer, Anthony se distrajo al tema que lo llevó con Loki desde un principio. Loki rogaba que Anthony nunca notara que lo trataba como un niño.

"Hay un rey que hizo llegar sus dominios hasta la frontera Este, no ha atacado... aún. Pero está muy cerca, de hecho, está muy cerca. Solo a dos kilómetros de que invadiera. Pero no lo hizo"

"¿Crees que te va a atacar?"

"No lo sé, es probable. Tal vez ya lo hizo. Esto de las distancias para recibir un mensaje me vuelve cada vez más loco"

"¿Y piensas dejar de expandir el reino para no tener más problemas con la mensajería?"

"No. Pienso en que hay que mejorar el sistema de mensajería ¿sugerencias?"

"¿Sobre los mensajes o sobre tu vecino?"

"¿Ambas?"

Anthony volvió a su tarea de tocar todas las cosas que llamaban su atención. No importaba cuantas veces los sacerdotes le explicaran que eran sagradas y no se debían tocar, el siempre las tocaba y no las soltaba hasta que encontrara otra aún más interesante. Loki fue el único que no se puso histérico al respecto, el hombre entendió después de la tercera vez, que Anthony no obedecería y al final, sabía que no tenía una repercusión negativa, solo las frívolas costumbres de los alargados sacerdotes.

"¿Mi opinión o la de los dioses?"

"Es lo mismo"

"No lo es"

"El consejo toma tu palabra como si los dioses dijeran las cosas, para mí es lo mismo"

"De igual manera me obedeces"

"Sueles decir cosas inteligentes"

Loki suspiró. Él no era ignorante de la falta de fe del rey: Anthony siempre se mostraba escéptico a muchas ceremonias delante de él. Fuera de esa habitación era el creyente número uno. Sabía que este tema era para otra conversación o para ninguna, pero comoquiera preguntó: "Si realmente no crees ¿por qué nos sigues manteniendo?"

Anthony ni se inmutó "Yo pregunté primero"

"Bien. Tienes que..."

"¿Sin siquiera leerme las runas?" Interrumpió con la ceja alzada. Loki aguantó la risa, Tony jamás escuchaba cuando leía las runas, pero este era Tony tratando de demostrar que lo que decía Loki era de él y no por la gracia de los dioses.

"Toma tres" dijo extendiendo su bolsita, Tony nunca dejó su expresión de ceja alzada y sonrisa burlesca. Loki se concentró y luego se rio haciéndole por fin ver sus runas.

"¿Qué?"

"Ansuz invertida, la runa mensajera" señaló la primera runa con diversión "te preocupa una falta de comunicación o ausencia de claridad, creo que los dioses saben de tu problema con los mensajeros" saboreó el momento en el que Tony cambió su expresión, tal vez fuera un no creyente, pero era una posibilidad entre millones lo que acababa de ver "Ehwaz, Runa de transición, de cambios físicos, nuevas moradas, nuevas actitudes o nueva vida y Gebo, alguna forma de asociación está cerca. El consejo de los dioses es que a pesar de que hay una falta de claridad por el momento, el cambio que viene es positivo, avanza con firmeza, vendrá una asociación, llegarás a un acuerdo con este Rey, pero hazlo asegurándote de tener el control, de no perder en esta alianza"

"Los dioses ven bien a este rey vecino" afirmó Tony, Loki hizo un movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza. "¿Qué hay de mi problema de la mensajería?"

"Ehwaz también simboliza el movimiento en el sentido de mejorar cualquier situación. Ya se te ocurrirá algo"

"Claro" dijo con una sonrisa condescendiente. "Pero si el rey Steven me corta el cuello es tu culpa" 

"Yo hice mi trabajo, los dioses hablaron"

Anthony hizo una seña con su mano restándole importancia. Siguió viendo objetos en la habitación mientras Loki guardaba las runas. "¿No tienes que irte ya?"

"Si, pero aun mi caballo no está listo."

"¿Entonces contestarás mi pregunta?" Justo en ese momento se escucharon los golpes a la puerta principal, los sirvientes del otro lado. Loki se resignó, pero, para su sorpresa, Anthony si contestó.

"La gente necesita creer, Loki; algunos creen en los dioses, otros en el trabajo de sus manos, la verdad no importa, solo sé que la fe es buena, y mientras los sacerdotes no me pidan cosas inaceptables, creo que el imperio es lo suficientemente grande y basto como para mantenerlos"

Anthony ni siquiera se despidió y salió justo después de decir eso. Loki sonrió. Tony podría decir que no creía, pero las únicas veces en las que no se despedía de él eran solo cuando los dioses auguraban algo bueno como ese día. Ya sea a las runas, a los dioses o a Loki. Anthony tenía fe.

***

Anthony iba en su caballo liderando a su compañía en rumbo a la zona fronteriza con su mente en otro lado. Independientemente de si fueron los dioses o no, Tony confiaba en la palabra de Loki y si el hombre decía que su encuentro era positivo dentro de lo que cabía (siempre, era mejor un solo reino prospero), entonces no se preocupaba por eso. 

Él estaba pensando en su problema de la mensajería.

Los animales no eran el problema, ellos iban a la velocidad que su cuerpo tenía capacidad, la crueldad no estaba dentro de la ecuación, la rueda era una opción, pero ¿Cómo la utilizaría para transportar personas sin usar animales? ¿La pólvora era una opción? ¿Los destellos verdes de Loki siquiera eran una opción que se pudiera replicar?

"Mi rey" habló su comandante, señalando con la barbilla a un joven mensajero quien los esperaba en la entrada al castillo de la última ciudad de sus dominios.

El joven con cabellos rojizos y ondulados, con su cara llena de pecas y ojos verdes temerosos, hizo una reverencia mientras Anthony bajaba de su confiable amigo de cuatro patas. "Traigo un mensaje al Distinguido Rey Anthony de parte de mi Rey Steven"

"Eh, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas esperando, niño?"

"Un día, Señor"

Anthony comenzó a avanzar hacia dentro del castillo con una mano en la espalda del niño quien iba a su lado. "Tu rey no perdió tiempo en informarse"

"Lo primero que pregunto cuando conquistó el reino vecino fue sobre el reino aledaño y me mandó con urgencia"

Se notaba que el niño se sentía intimidado porque apenas cruzaron las puertas, los sirvientes que vivían en el castillo recibieron a Anthony como de costumbre, el niño a un lado, no estaba acostumbrado. El rey no se perdió la mirada cómplice que le dio el niño a una cocinera. Era lógico que el día que estuvo esperando no lo pasó a la intemperie o con hambre. "Tu rey es listo. Dime ¿Traes buenas o malas noticias?"

"No lo sé, rey Anthony"

"Sería una lástima que sean malas noticias aun después de haber recibido amabilidad y alimento por parte del gobernador Rhodes" el niño palideció viendo entrar al gobernador por una puerta contigua al gran salón que daba la bienvenida al castillo.

Rhodey negó con la cabeza e hizo un gesto para que el niño se tranquilizara. "El niño ha sido respetuoso y amable, rey Anthony, no hay necesidad de asustarlo" dijo ya cerca de su rey y amigo.

Anthony le hizo un guiño al niño y volteó con su amigo "¿Por lo menos tienes alguna idea de lo que dice el Rey Steven?"

"No, nuestro amigo ha esperado paciente por tu llegada, mandé mensajeros cuando llegó, pero creo que no recibiste el mensaje a tiempo"

"Bien, aquí estoy. Lee el mensaje, niño."

Esperando a que el rey se sentara en el trono principal y el gobernador Rhodes a su lado, el joven sacó la hoja que traía en su ropa curiosa. "Distinguido Rey Anthony, envío ante usted a mi humilde mensajero con un comunicado que pretende ser de paz. Reconocemos lo poderoso que es usted y su imperio, de esta manera, sabiendo lo útil y poderoso que es también mi propio imperio, me acerco con la mera intención de hacer una alianza que beneficiaría a ambos reinos. Para mostrar la veracidad de mis palabras, quiero enviar un obsequio que sé que servirá de utilidad para usted y su imperio. Espero que su respuesta sea el aceptar el obsequio y a mi persona como igual y aliado. Saludos, Rey Steven Grant Rogers. PD. Nico sabrá qué hacer cuando reciba su respuesta"

A Tony le gustó el tono de la carta a pesar de la advertencia silenciosa por si se negaba.

"¿Que indicaciones tienes en caso de que diga que no, Nico?"

El niño, con ojos que parecían no tener otra expresión más que nerviosismo y miedo, dijo "solo detallar sus motivos y expresiones al decir que no, rey Anthony"

"¿Y en caso de que diga que sí?"

"Describirle si fue amable conmigo"

"Bien, dile que acepto su invitación, pero que si quiere ser mi aliado tenemos que discutirlo de frente, lo espero aquí mismo" Anthony dio la indicación y se salió a las habitaciones que estaban destinadas para el cada que visitaba la zona. Rhodes dio instrucciones para darle comida al niño, Tony lo vio irse desde su ventana y sabía que ahora solo faltaba esperar. Y si había algo que Anthony odiaba, era esperar.

***

A la hora de la cena, Tony se puso al día con Rhodey sobre su conversación con Loki, y a pesar de que a su amigo le preocupara más la visita del rey vecino que el problema de los mensajes, Tony no podía dejar de preocuparse.

"Entiende Rhodes, con un sistema más rápido evitamos problemas, siempre cuando nos enteramos de algún problema en las fronteras llegamos a mitad de pelea, cosas que se pueden evitar si nos enteramos al momento, o mínimamente a las pocas horas"

"Sé que se encontrará la manera, he visto que entrenan palomas"

"Usar animales no es suficiente"

Estaban a media conversación cuando un sirviente interrumpe "Mi rey, han llegado el rey Steven y compañía, piden permiso a cruzar el portón"

Anthony miró extrañado a su amigo, le dijo que si al sirviente y se fue directo a su trono. Era la hora de la cena, no era hora apta para la llegada del Rey, mucho menos cuando aún no eran aliados. Solo se daba pie a que se pensara que se estaba haciendo algo mal, y no solo eso, significaba que el rey Steven recibió la noticia en más corto tiempo del que él mismo se tardó en llegar.

Se puso un poco incomodo en su asiento, pero puso su expresión practicada para disimularlo. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, enderezó su postura.

Un alto hombre de cabellera dorada que combinaba con el crepúsculo que se apreciaba con las puertas abiertas, llego rodeado de algunos hombres y mujeres que se notaban cansados por el viaje. "Rey Anthony" dijo el hombre con una voz agradable, su compañía hizo una leve reverencia en señal de respeto, pero era más obediencia al hombre rubio que los lideraba. "Se que no es buena hora para mi llegada, pero no contaba con que anocheciera tan rápido, no quería hacerlo esperar más, y la noticia realmente me alegró"

"Rey Steven" respondió con un asentimiento desde su puesto.

"Le ruego disculpe el misterio alrededor de los obsequios que vine a mostrarle, pero después de pensarlo mucho me decidí por obsequiarle algo más productivo que costoso." Si Anthony se moría de la curiosidad, lo disimuló muy bien.

"Le presento mi sistema de mensajería instantánea, Rey Anthony" le dijo mostrándole una pluma negra y elegante con detalles dorados que en la punta tenía un destello rojo, un destello como el que solo veía con Loki, pero en diferente color y una hoja suave. Se acercó al pie de la escalera que guiaba al trono de Anthony y le extendió el artefacto. "Solo se necesita que la pluma y la hoja sean del mismo material, y que la persona que va a recibir el mensaje cuente con su propia hoja y pluma con tinta especial. Las hojas y plumas están hechas con el nombre de la persona, de esta manera si le envío un mensaje, solo tengo que escribir al principio Rey Anthony, para que el mensaje le llegue a su hoja. El mensaje llega al momento de escribirlo, es por eso que apenas recibimos el mensaje de Nico, vinimos para no hacerlo esperar."

El Rey Steven sonrió y algo emocionado movió su propia hoja y pluma y comenzó a escribir. Su sonrisa se ensanchó más en el momento en que Anthony abrió más sus ojos cuando vio como en su hoja aparecía en tinta roja brillosa "Rey Anthony ¿Qué opina?"

Tony veía la sonrisa complacida en el rostro del rey rubio y sus manos que sostenían el invento que solucionaba sus problemas. Anthony en ese momento deseo que Loki tuviera su propia hoja para escribirle. _Te detesto a ti, a tus dioses y a tus runas._

Sonrió al rubio frente a él y dijo "Me parece maravilloso"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. 
> 
> Los comentarios son bien recibidos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por sus felicitaciones. 
> 
> Sus comentarios son bien recibidos.

El instinto de Anthony le dijo que mandara el regalo de el rey Steven a Banner, el inventor oficial del reino, para analizarlo pese a que el destello rojo lo inquietaba y lo hacia querer consultar primero con Loki.

Si el plan del rey Steven fue usar magia y el favor de sus dioses (como muy seguramente le habría dicho su amigo) para poner control sobre la mensajería real, entonces estaban frente a un lobo disfrazado de oveja con evidentes planes de derrumbarlo; o, solo se trataba de un rey que intentaba hacer una alianza lo suficientemente fuerte para otorgar un obsequio tan útil como base de una unión firme y prospera. 

Por un momento deseó que las voces de sus consejeros que se adueñaban de su mente para pensar siempre el peor escenario, se callaran; según Banner (quien a veces le hacia de concejero forzado: escuchándolo en silencio mientras Anthony lo acompañaba "a ver que estaba creando esta vez") las voces en su cabeza eran uno de los primeros síntomas de la locura y Anthony no quería lidiar con eso también en ese momento. 

Suspiró entrecortadamente cuando notó su entorno y se encontró que no era una buena noticia mostrar este tipo de expresiones delante de las personas que lo rodeaban. 

El rey Steven no se perdió su movimiento y aunque claramente quería preguntar, se contuvo. 

Estaban sentados en el gran comedor del castillo. Anthony a la cabecera con Rhodes a su derecha y sus fieles acompañantes a su izquierda y derecha distribuidos indiscriminadamente hasta la mitad del gran comedor; justo del otro lado de la mesa estaba el rey Steven: a su derecha el hombre culpable de que se encontraran en esa situación, cabello largo pero recogido en una coleta y con un brazo de metal sustituyendo su brazo derecho (siendo esto lo que más destacaba de él); a su izquierda una pelirroja que, a pesar del corto tiempo que había pasado el rey Anthony observándola, ya podía considerarla letal; y a su lado sus demás acompañantes que ocuparon lugar hasta la mitad del gran comedor, dejando cada asiento ocupado. Como si así debiera de ser desde un principio. 

La conversación fue amable pero patosa y aunque no lo decían, todos parecían tener en su mente la idea de que si esto se hubiera alargado hasta el día siguiente hubiera sido mejor, estar más preparados aunque sea mentalmente para tantear terreno y no dejar largos silencios que solo eran rotos por el sonido de los cubiertos. 

Rhodes no se guardó su mirada especial para su rey y amigo de toda la vida con el que casi había logrado comunicarse sin hablar. Él culpaba de todo al rey Steven y compañía. Anthony hizo todo lo posible por ignorarlo porque en el fondo él también culpaba a los visitantes, pero no era prudente dejárselo saber. 

Del otro lado de la mesa no era nada diferente: el rey Steven evitaba a toda costa mirar a sus amigos. A su izquierda, Natasha miraba dura e indiscriminadamente a su rey y su segundo al mando, ambos habían ignorado sus observaciones, primero la de dirigirse a visitar al rey Anthony apenas recibieron la noticia, porque ella si consideró el tiempo del traslado y sabía que a la hora de su llegada no sería una hora prudente; y en segundo lugar, cuando el rey Anthony había facilitado las cosas para ambos cediéndoles lugares para descansar y prepararse para una audiencia privada al día siguiente, James Barnes había hecho ese sonido horrible con su estomago, evidenciando su hambre que no había saciado por más que ella le había advertido de su viaje largo, el rey Anthony los invitó a cenar y lo demás era historia; a la derecha de Steven, su amigo y segundo al mando, James Barnes no podía con sus ojos suplicando perdón y el rey Steven no quería lidiar con ninguno de ellos cuando tenía suficiente con su mente sola. 

La expresión del rey Anthony había tenido algunos cambios desde que llegaron hasta este punto del ultimo de los tres tiempos de la cena. Steven no le había quitado sus ojos azules de encima, buscando algún indicio de lo que llegaron a sugerirle sus concejeros en la corte, y aunque sabía que la mayoría de sus expresiones eran practicadas (como las de él, "gaje del oficio"), las expresiones que dejaba entrever lo tenían un poco ansioso, principalmente porque el suspiro y la expresión que tenía el rostro del rey Anthony fue la misma que mantuvo cuando inspeccionó el regalo que le ofreció. ¿Había el rey malinterpretado el significado del obsequio? ¿Serían sus costumbres tan diferentes que lo había ofendido? ¿Había sido eso solo otra mala decisión que había tomado? 

Con menos ganas que nunca quería observar la expresión de Natasha. 

Ambos reyes estaban tan perdidos en sus pensamientos que no notaron la presencia silenciosa de los sirvientes esperando recoger los platos de el último tiempo de la cena.

Cuando Rhodes le hizo una señal discreta a Anthony haciéndole ver que esta torpe escena por fin terminaba, logró contener de manera exitosa el suspiro de alivio; moviéndose con gracia Anthony instó a sus invitados a pasar a las habitaciones que les había prometido antes de que se dirigieran al comedor y no pasó por alto que el rey Steven, lo esperó para pedir una palabra.

Esto tampoco pasó por alto para Rhodes y Natasha quien en su respectivo momento e igual en discreción, dieron a su manera un apoyo no verbal a su respectivo amigo y rey.

"Es usted muy amable rey Anthony, por atendernos a pesar de todos estos inconvenientes por los que le hacemos pasar"

Apenas abrió la boca, supo que no debió decirlo. El rey Anthony no necesitaba un recordatorio verbal de que tenía invitados molestos, mucho menos si no los había considerado de esta manera y el mismo rey Steven le indicaba esa perspectiva. ¡Oh cuanto necesitaba el descanso que el mismo rey Anthony le prometió cuando llegaron! Y aunque un rey sabio no se sentiría cómodo durmiendo en tierras ajenas cuando ni siquiera tenían una alianza forjada, eso no aminoró su emoción por el descanso.

"No son inconvenientes, rey Steven, son necesidades básicas que nuestros invitados tienen, que no se diga nunca que el imperio Stark no cuido bien a sus invitados"

Anthony soltó una risita tranquilizadora para que el rey Steven relajara sus hombros y cuando así lo hizo, comenzó a guiar su camino hacia sus habitaciones.

"Rey Anthony, en verdad espero que el obsequio haya sido de su agrado"

Anthony casi tropieza en sus pasos por el comentario del rey Steven ¿Realmente había sido tan obvio?

"Lo fue", dijo rápidamente "de hecho, estaba considerando mandarlo con mi inventor real para que viera la manera de replicarlo y..."

"No" lo interrumpió el rey Steven y cuando Anthony dejó ver su confusión, se explicó "Ese obsequio es solo para usted, es para que usted y yo podamos hablar directamente"

Las mejillas del rey Steven se coloraron, pero gracias a la luz esto no fue muy evidente.

Anthony lo miró cauteloso. "Es usted muy optimista sobre nuestra alianza, rey Steven"

"Lo soy, pero, no es por eso. Este obsequio está hecho mágicamente, solo los legítimos dueños podemos ver el mensaje escrito, si lo lleva a que lo analicen no podrán replicarlo, fue hecho así por seguridad" aclaró. "Si nuestra alianza se forja, no dude en que recibirá todo lo necesario para que todo su reino cuente con ello"

Anthony sonrió "Y si no hay alianza solo sabré lo que es saborear una tecnología de esa magnitud"

Steven le devolvió la sonrisa, "Mantendrá su hoja y pluma, rey Anthony, un obsequio no se regresa"

Anthony no lo dijo, pero pensó ¿De qué me sirve solo poder comunicarme contigo si no tenemos alianza?

Y Steven, como si lo hubiera escuchado, habló "Alianza o no, me gustaría poder entablar conversaciones con usted, no me convertiré en su enemigo si no hay alianza"

El pensamiento Si lo serás, cruzó por la mente de Anthony pero lo dejo ir, asintiendo condescendiente.

"Buena noche, rey Anthony" dijo el rubio.

"Buena noche, rey Steven" respondió Anthony viéndole marchar.

No sabía si el hombre tenía habilidades de leer las mentes (aunque había varios indicios) o solo era muy bueno observándolo (ambas opciones igual de terribles). Pero lo que si sabía, era que más que nunca, necesitaba a dos personas a su lado.

Loki, para asegurarle si la magia que intervenía su obsequio (de la que el rey Steven habló con descaro) era segura y; Pepper, la mujer que todo mundo habría jurado sería su esposa, quien le daría una visión más panorámica de las cosas y a quien claramente podía escuchar decir: _Quema. Esa. Maldita. Cosa. Ya._

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. 
> 
> Los comentarios son bien recibidos.


End file.
